A Samurai's Fragile Heart
by KanagiYuzukiAngel
Summary: A story about Gintoki S. and Otae/Tae S. Another love story which I, a fan made. This is my first Fanfiction to publish, and I hope that you enjoy, and if not correct my mistakes. As a fellow writer, I have a lot of mistakes too, and I'm just a beginner, but I do wish, to make people like this fanfic.


Chapter One

"Samurai-san, are you okay?"

Six tragic months have passed after the incident between Gintoki and Otae. Gintoki didn't know what to do, after all what's happened to Otae, and himself. He's still waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Just how much more time should he wait? Until Otae can wake up?

-Flashback.-

"Oh, I'm so excited." Gintoki muttered, as he was looking at the mirror, getting ready to face his future wife. He had faced a lot of mess, and this was his only reward. "So… the forever unmarried Shiroyasha is finally getting married, huh?" Said Katsura, his one oldest pal. Gintoki laughed. "When are you even gonna marry, Zura? After another Joi war?" Gintoki laughed, with his another old foe, Takasugi. Takasugi patted Katsura's shoulder. "Zura, marry before you become a 50 year-old geezer." They continuously laugh.

"Tch. Zura ja nai. Katsura da." Katsura chuckles.

A sudden tap comes to Gintoki. He looks back and sees his crew. Along with Kagura, Shinpachi, Otose, Catherine, and Tama. They all greet him with warm and wonderful smiles. Then a sudden cry was heard.

"I-Is Gin-chan really marrying ane-go? I'm so proud of my son!" Kagura says. Gintoki flicks her forehead, grinning. "Oi, kuso gaki. Don't be so conceited, I'm not your son, I'm your father." Kagura laughs while holding her tears back. Gintoki then noticed massive gloomy aura behind him. Turns out it was Shinpachi, well, the generic sisc—shounen character.

"G-Gin-san… waaaahhhh! I haven't… sniff… taken you as my brother… waaaaahhhh!" Crying like a baby, Gintoki hugged him with care, and gentleness. "Pattsuan. Don't be a crybaby, and man up." Shinpachi cried more and more until he had no more tears left.

Through his way to the altar, he met bunch of allies and acquaintances. But the ones who shone brightly were Kyubei, Kondo, and Sacchan, who were very mature about reacting to Gintoki and Otae's decision.

"Sakata-kun. Promise me that you will take care of her. Always." Kyubei asked. Gintoki smiles. "Of course. Thanks for your support, as always, Kyubei."

"Yorozuya." Kondo greeted Gintoki with a serious face. He was very out of character and made Gintoki shiver. Kondo offered his hand. "I want you to swear. Always be loving, supportive, and thoughtful for Otae-san. Though I was not able to catch her heart," Kondo's tear fell down while he was talking, "I will punish you if you will dare try hurt her." He added. Gintoki shook hands with him, and respected his statement.

"Of course, Gorilla." Gintoki said. Kondo smiles while crying and shaking hands with Gintoki.

"Gin-san… I-I… still love you from my very heart. But… I know you've chosen Otae, and that I can never stop you. But I will always wait. So if ever you get hurt by Otae, just call me, and I'll be your masochist, anytime." Sacchan hugged Gintoki, so tightly. Gintoki patted her head.

"Yeah, I'll be considering that. Miss M." He said.

He walked further. The red carpet was perfect, and well cleaned. He then stopped only to see Tsukuyo.

"Gintoki… I wish that you can be capable of being kind and loving to Otae. She is also my precious friend. Be more considerate—" He hugged her.

"I know that, you idiot. And I also knew how you felt for me. You should be more considerate of your feelings too. Find a man, not for me, but for you, who's also capable of being kind and loving to you. Thanks for your feelings, I've received it." Tsukuyo couldn't help but smile. She planted her face to Gintoki's chest.

Then there, Gintoki reached his end, the altar. The only one that he was waiting for, is the bride, Otae. Everybody was ready and all prepared to see her beautiful dress and her beautiful smile. Shinpachi was already beside me as best man, and Kagura was chosen as bridesmaid, partnered with Okita. Hijikata, Kondo, Kyubei, Tsukuyo, Sacchan, Catherine, Otose, and other people were the ones watching.

Gentle, and small footsteps were heard. The door was opened for Shimura Tae. Wearing a white, shiny sparkling wedding dress, and her hair down, she was very beautiful. She walked closer and closer. Gintoki didn't help but to grin. She then faced Gintoki.

"Well, hello, my handsome dear." She hooked her arm to Gintoki's.

"Hey, idiot. I'm Gin-san by the way." He retorted, well, unnecessarily, actually. It was more of a bother. And insult.

A vein had formed on Otae's forehead. She tightened her hold to Gintoki. "Want me to crush you?" She threatened. Gintoki chuckled. "No, darling. You look beautiful." He replied. "Well… that's better." Otae's tear dropped. She was the star of the day, and her tear was what made everyone around them cry more.

...

"You may now kiss the bride." Gintoki lifted the white, transparent silk in front of him to see his beloved Tae's face. Otae closed her eyes. And then, gently, Gintoki and Otae's lips were together. People around them clapped with joy. Others with sadness. Otae turned to Gintoki.

"G-Gin-san… I don't think—" She stopped her sentence. Realizing that Gintoki would be sad to hear the truth, she kept herself from saying what she wants. She held back, but the white-haired perm-head's curiosity will never cease.

"What is it? Continue. Also… just call me Gintoki." He smiled. That smile. It was the smile that kept Otae from hurting Gintoki, her innocent love.

"I can't live… longer…" Gintoki's eyes widened.

Otae fell down, and all eyes were pointed to her. Gintoki was dumbfounded. "He…he. G-Gin…toki. I… love… you… so much… Th-Thank you… for everything… you… have… done." Gintoki hugged her. "O-Otae… Oi… Otae? Otae! Otae… Oi… Tae…" For the first time in his life, as Sakata Gintoki in Yorozuya, he cried.

"Tae… do you still remember, when we first met…? Because of you… I've become a great Samurai… sniff… but… why are you going somewhere without me?" Gintoki, up to now, still talks to Otae. She's in coma, and cannot hear anything. Cannot see anything. Cannot even hear, feel, nor see Gintoki.

"Tae… come back… please… I'll wait for you so… come back…" Gintoki begs. He then suddenly felt something, what was it?

 **Thank you very much for reading the first chapter!**


End file.
